Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bridge with a support structure supporting a deck section that has at least one energy-converting device for converting kinetic energy into electrical energy.
Discussion of Related Art
Bridges generally include deck transitions supported by a support structure. The support structure includes a support unit for the deck section, abutments, and usually other support elements. Thus in a girder bridge, for example, the support unit is held up by bridge bearings on its underside by bridge piers and abutments. In a suspension bridge, the support unit is suspended on towers by suspension cables.
Vehicles traveling across the deck transition or also wind action often produces an up and down movement of the support unit of several centimeters. The movement can also have horizontal components. Because of the large mass of the objects crossing over the bridge and the large mass of the support unit, such movements contain a large amount or energy.
The use of kinetic energy, which is produced by vehicles, for applications in bridges and roads is suggested by the prior art.
German Patent Reference DE 101 40 629 A1 discloses a method for obtaining electrical energy from the environment in which mechanical movement of elastically supported or moving structures is converted into electrical energy by mechanical/electrical energy converters placed in particular locations. In bridge systems, such energy converters can, for example, be integrated into conventional pot bearings or elastomer bearings or positioned parallel to them. One disadvantage of this is the low yield of electricity or yield of electrical energy.
German Patent Reference DE 10 2011 109 905 A1 discloses a spring-loaded, movable bridge, which is connected to an electric generator by a mechanical transmission.
U.S. Patent Reference US 2012/0176003 A1 discloses a spring-loaded bridge support with an elastomer filling, which contains a plurality of piezoelectric elements for converting bridge oscillations into electrical energy.
PCT International Reference WO 2014/068466 A2 discloses a converter device in the form of a hydraulic piston/cylinder unit in connection with a rotating generator. Among other things, the apparatus can be built into a bridge in addition to bearing elements. More detailed information is not provided.
Japanese Patent Reference JP 2009-243 128 A discloses an electricity generating element for use in a bridge, which is based on a combination of coil springs and a linear generator with a rotor component and a stator component.
Great Britain Patent Reference GB 2 457 342 A discloses a device for converting kinetic energy into usable energy, generally intended for use in roads. The device has a frame with plates fastened to it, which can move relative to the frame and which drive an energy converting device when a vehicle passes over. The frame is installed in a vehicular roadway. It thus changes the nature of the roadway and for this reason, can only be used in certain circumstances such as in a lower-speed zone. It also entails a relatively high installation cost.
German Patent Reference DE 10 2010 034 744 B4 discloses the installation of a hydraulic device for obtaining energy by converting kinetic energy of moving, out-of-gear vehicles in road traffic. The converting device has a frame with pistons and cylinder bores as well as hydraulic conduits. An electric generator, which is coupled to a hydraulic motor, and a piezoelectric power generator are mentioned as devices for achieving the conversion into electrical energy. The purpose of this specially designed converting device is to obtain secondary energy from vehicles that are merely rolling and out-of-gear and the frame is positioned in the vicinity of the roadway.
German Patent Reference DE 20 2011 110 542 U1 discloses a sample embodiment with an energy-converting device for converting mechanical oscillations into electrical energy in connection with a bridge, having a mechanical transmission connected to an electric generator.